User blog:Poko the cheese lover/Amiibo
I thought i should make this blogpost just incase any of you need a certain amiibo for a game or you are just collecting them. So i will pointing out each amiibo and where you can find i will also be updating this blog when there is a restock of certain amiibos this blog will also tell you the rarity of each amiibo such as extremely common to impossible. Amibos Games that the amiibo can be used in Mario (SSB): Extremely Rare: ACASL+, ATNG, CRZL, CTTT, GM3, HW/HWL, KPR, MK8, MLPJ, MTUS, MP10, OPSGBX, SMM, SSB, YWW, PT Link: Uncommon: SSB Samus: Rare: SSB Kirby: Common: SSB Fox : Rare: SSB Donkey Kong: Uncommon: ACASL+, ATNG, CRZL, CTTT,GM3, HW/HWL, MK8, MP10, MTUS, OPSGBX, SMM, SSB, YWW, PT Pikachu: Common: SSB Peach (SSB): Rare: ACASL+, ATNG, CRZL, CTTT, GM3, HW/HWL, KPR, MK8. MTUS, MLPJ, MP10, SMM, KPR.YWW,SSB, PT Marth: Rare: SSB Yoshi (SSB): Uncommon: ATNG, CRZL, CTTT, GM3, HW/HWL, MK8, MLPJ, MP10, OPSGBX, SMM, SSB, YWW, PT Villager: Extremly Rare: SSB Wii fit trainer: Extremly Rare: SSB Diddy Kong: Rare: SSB Zelda: Common: SSB Luigi (SSB):Common: SSB Captain Falcon: Extremly Rare: SSB Pit: Extremly Rare: SSB Little Mac: Extremly Rare: SSB Bowser (SSB): Common: SSB Toon Link: Common: SSB Sheik: Rare: SSB Sonic: Extremly rare: SSB Mega Man: Extremly rare: SSB King Dededede: Extremely Rare: SSB Ike: Rare: SSB Rosalina: Rare (Target Exclusive): SSB Shulk: Extremly Rare (Game Stop Exclusive): SSB Lucario: Rare (Toy R Us only): SSB Meta Knight: Uncommon (Best Buy Exclusive): SSB Mario (MP10): Common: MP10 Luigi (MP10): Common: MP10 Peach (MP10): Uncommon: MP10 Yoshi (MP10): Common: MP10 Bowser (MP10): Uncommon: MP10 Toad: Uncommon: MP10 Mario- gold edition: Extremly Rare (Walmart Exclusive): MP10 Mario- Silver edition: Extremly Rare: MP10 Robin: Uncommon: SSB Lucina: Rare: SSB Pac Man: Rare: SSB Wario: Rare: SSB Ness: Rare (Game Stop Exclusive): SSB Charizard: Uncommon: SSB JigglyPuff: Rare (Target Exclusive): SSB Greninja: Rare (Toys R us exclusive): SSB Inkling Boy: Rare: S Inkling Girl: Rare: S Inkling Squid: Extremly Rare: S Palutena: Common (Amazon Only): SSB Dark Pit: Rare (Best Buy Exclusive): SSB Zero Suit Samus: Rare: SSB Gannondorf: Rare: SSB DR.Mario:Uncommon: SSB Bowser Jr: Rare: SSB Olimar: Uncommon: SSB Mr Game And Watch: Rare (Retro Pack Exclusive): SBB R.O.B: Rare (Retro Pack Exclusive): SBB Duck Hunt: Rare (Retro Pack Exclusive): SSB 8-Bit Mario: Extremely Rare: SMM 8-Bit Modern Mario: Extremely Rare: SMM Turbo Charged Donkey Kong: Common: SLSC Hammer Slam bowser: Common: SLSC Dark Turbo Charged Donkey Kong: Uncommon: SLSC Dark Hammer slam Bowser: Uncommon: SLSC Green Yarn Yoshi: Rare: YWW Light Blue Yarn Yoshi: Common: YWW Pink Yarn Yoshi: Uncommon: YWW Mega Yarn Yoshi: Rare: YWW, HW/HWL, CTTT Chibi Robo (Chibi Robo Pack Only): Uncommon: CRZL, SSB, HW/HWL, MP10, PT Amiibo Cards: Uncommon: SMM, AHHD, ACAF, ATNGB, CTTT, GM3, HW/HWL, MP10, PT, CRZL Mii Brawler: Rare: SSB Mii Sword Fighter: Uncommon: SSB Mii Gunner: Rare: SSB Mewtwo: Extremly Rare: SSB Falco: Uncommon (target exclusive): SSB Issabelle: Rare: ACAF K.K Slider: Common: ACAF Reese: Common: ACAF Cyrus: Common: ACAF Tom Nook: Rare: ACAF Mabel: Uncommon: ACAF Digby: Rare: ACAF Lottie: Rare: ACAF Shovel Knight: Rare: SK, CTTT, GM3, MP10, CRZL Lucas: Common: SSB Timmy and Tommy (Target exclusive): Rare: ACAF Kicks: Uncommon: ACAF Ressetti: Uncommon: ACAF Celeste: Rare: ACAF Blathers: Uncommon: ACAF Kappn: Rare: ACAF Rover: Uncommon: ACAF Famicon ROB: Uncommon: SSB Summer Issabelle : Rare: ACAF Amiibo Cards series 2: Rare: AHHD Ryu: Uncommon :SSB Roy (Gamestop exclusive): Uncommon: SSB Golden mega man: Extremely Rare: MLC Shadow Mewtwo: Extremely Rare: PT, HW/HWL, CTTT, CRZL Wolf Link: Uncommon: TLOZTPHD, CTTT, CRZL, PT, HW/HWL Cloud: N/A: SSB Corrin: N.A: SSB Bayonetta: N/A: SSB Amiibo Cards series 3: AHHD Kirby (Kirby):Common:KPR Meta knight (kirby): Rare: KPR King deedede (kirby): Rare: KPR Waddle Dee:Uncommon: KPR Inkling Squid variant: Uncommon male inkling variant: Uncommon female inkling variant: Rare Callie: Extremley Rare Marie: Extremley Rare Hunter Male: JAPAN exclusive Hunter Femlae: JAPAN exclusive Nabiru: JAPAN exclusive Dan-Senpai: JAPAN exclusive ayulia; JAPAN exclusive Cheval: JAPAN exclusive Link (Archer) Link (rider Guardan Boo Waluigi Daisy Wario (SM) Rosalina (SM) dONKEY kONG (SM) Diddy kong (SM) Poochy Link (OOT) 8-bit link toon zelda toon link (zelda) Animal Crossing Mobile Home Cards: These are just rumored amiibo and amiibo cards. None of these are confirmed Arwing Category:Blog posts